This invention relates to a magnetic cylinder having a piston adapted to magnetically be actuated.
It is conventional for driving machinery to use an actuator adapted to work by actuation of the piston, for instance a pneumatic cylinder as is operated by introducing compressed air from an air compressor for actuating the piston. Use of such pneumatic cylinder makes, however, the entire installation complicated, since it requires, besides the compressor, piping and valving means between the compressor and the pneumatic cylinder, and it naturally requires proper gas-tightness between the cylinder inner wall and the piston to slide therealong in actuation movement, in order to prevent failure of the pneumatic actuation or leakage of the actuation medium. The same applies as a matter of course also to a hydraulic cylinder.